Nuestro día
by Tasha la Kender
Summary: ' Riku, este día…Será nuestro día. Para siempre, ¿vale? Si no vamos a estar nunca juntos, quiero tener un día, un solo día, para nosotros dos. '


Bueno, pues aquí traigo mi primer Rikai para conmemorar el día de esta parejita ^^ Espero que os guste :)

Summary: '' Riku, este día…Será nuestro día. Para siempre, ¿vale? Si no vamos a estar nunca juntos, quiero tener un día, un solo día, para nosotros dos. ''

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los pjs de Kingdom Hearts me pertenece (fanfiction no hace más que recordármelo…)

.0.0.0.

Kairi se asomó a la ventana de su habitación, suspirando, apoyando la mejilla en la mano y contemplando las estrellas con aire soñador. Aquella noche el cielo estaba bastante despejado y las estrellas podían verse perfectamente; no había ni una sola nube. Era una verdadera noche de verano, pero la joven sospechaba que la magnificencia que le otorgaba no era sino por la alegría de volver a estar los tres juntos, otra vez. La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisita y giró la cabeza hacia el escritorio, donde reposaba el amuleto con forma de estrella que había recuperado. Se acercó y lo cogió con cuidado, mirándole con atención mientras lo giraba hacia los lados. De pronto, se echó a reír. Había recordado aquella conversación que tuvo hacía tiempo con Selphie, antes de que Sora, Riku y ella volviesen a juntarse. Volvían del colegio, y su amiga no dejaba de hablar sobre su prototipo de chico ideal.

''_-Pues como te decía, mi chico ideal sería alguien alto, fuerte, que me protegiese de todo. ¡Y que sea todo un caballero! ¿Y tú qué dices, Kairi?_

_-Yo…No me importa el aspecto, sinceramente. Para mí lo importante es cómo sea él._

_-¿Y…?_

_-Que tenga un gran corazón. ''_

Había estado pensando en todo momento en Sora; pero por aquel entonces, todavía no se acordaba de su nombre, ni de su rostro, ni de nada de él. Sólo sentía que su amigo, el que tenía un gran corazón, era el chico de sus sueños.

Suspiró, dejando la estrella donde se encontraba antes, y abrió el cajón del escritorio, rebuscando las hojas sueltas que conformaban su diario. Sacó todas las que encontró y las fue leyendo un poco por encima hasta encontrar la indicada. La separó, guardó las otras y se sentó encima de la cama, cruzándose de piernas.

''_Hoy he soñado contigo._

_No te he visto bien, tu silueta era borrosa, pero sé, de alguna manera, que eras tú. Te estaba esperando en la isla en la que solíamos jugar de niños, sentada en la orilla, contemplando el atardecer. Entonces, caíste al agua desde el cielo, asomaste la cabeza, me viste y viniste nadando rápidamente hacia mí, empezando a correr en cuanto pudiste, agitando la mano. Me levanté, esbozando una amplia sonrisa, y te tendí la mía. Tú alzaste la tuya, portando un objeto hecho con conchas que tenía forma de estrella. Es algo importante, es una promesa…Pero no puedo recordarla, al igual que no puedo recordar tu nombre, ni tu rostro, ni tu voz._

_¿Quién eres? Necesito saberlo. Dime tu nombre la próxima vez, por favor. Me he prometido que no iría a esa isla hasta que lo supiera, y si algún día tú aparecieses ahí..._

_ Hace tiempo que siento que me falta algo, como si una parte de mi corazón se hubiese perdido. ¿Es porque no estás?_

_Si no me dices nada, si no das señales, iré yo misma a buscarte. No será un viaje fácil, lo sé, pero te necesito conmigo. Nuestros corazones están conectados, nuestros destinos están unidos…Sé que nos veremos de nuevo, nos veremos de verdad, no en un sueño. Porque eres real, aunque no te recuerde. No eres un producto de mi imaginación; eres una persona de carne y hueso. Estás lejos de mí, pero no me importa en absoluto. Me recorreré todo el universo si hace falta para encontrarte. Pronto empezará mi viaje…si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Si tú no me revelas tu nombre, tal vez sea porque tenga que descubrirlo por mí misma. ¿Es este el comienzo?''_

Esa era una de las muchas referencias que había hecho con respecto a Sora antes de recordarlo, pero había algo que la diferenciaba de las otras. Esa, como la carta que había lanzado a la costa con la esperanza de que le llegase, hablaba sobre el comienzo de su viaje.

Aunque eso no era lo importante. Ella había hablado siempre de Sora, solamente de Sora, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura de lo que sentía por su amigo. Le quería, eso no podía dudarlo. Le necesitaba a su lado.

-Sin embargo-murmuró, doblando la hoja y dejando caer suavemente la cabeza sobre la almohada-, ¿qué es lo que siento realmente?

Desde que había encontrado a Riku, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Era tan diferente a Sora, tanto en su forma de ser como en la forma en la que la hacía sentir. Riku le daba una protección, una seguridad, que con Sora no lograba captar, a pesar de que su amigo siempre estaba velando por ella. Pero no era sólo eso. Aunque el peliplata no lo demostrase con gestos o con palabras, Kairi podía percibir el cariño que sentía hacia ella. Riku no necesitaba abrazarla, no necesitaba dedicarle la mejor de su palabrería; tan sólo le bastaba con pronunciar su nombre.

Se estiró, sin una pizca de sueño, inclusive más despierta que antes, y guardó la hoja rápidamente. No sabía por qué, pero sentía el impulso de ir a la isla en la que solían jugar Riku, Sora y ella cuando eran más niños. Ahora tan sólo iban allí a pasar el día junto a Selphie, Wakka y Tidus, o ellos solos, sin jugar a nada…Excepto alguna que otra vez en la que Sora picaba a Riku y se ponían a hacer carreras que, como de costumbre, el castaño siempre perdía.

Kairi se quitó rápidamente el pijama y cogió su vestido rosa, subiéndose la cremallera del medio en menos de cinco segundos y buscando el cinturón. Cuando lo encontró, se lo ató a la cintura, sintiendo algo moverse en el interior del bolsillo. Lo miró, curiosa, y metió la mano en él. Sonrió cálidamente y cerró los dedos en torno al objeto, llevándoselo a los labios.

-Espero poder dártelo…

Volvió a guardárselo en el bolso y se sentó encima de la cama, acercando las playeras y atándoselas a todo correr, saliendo después de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Bajó por el camino iluminado por farolillos y llegó hasta el embarcadero, soltando una barca. Frunció el ceño al ver que faltaba uno de los botes, pero le restó importancia. A lo mejor Sora y Riku habían tenido la misma idea que ella.

Animada por esa posibilidad, Kairi empujó la barca y subió a ella de un salto, empezando a remar fuertemente para llegar rápido hasta la otra isla. Al llegar al otro embarcadero, amarró la balsa y dio un gran salto para aterrizar en la arena en lugar de subir a las tablas que conformaban el embarcadero de la pequeña isla. Alzó la vista al cielo, sonriente, y anduvo con más tranquilidad por la playa, observando el brillo de las estrellas.

De pronto, se sonrojó. Su mente había empezado a fantasear, imaginándose a Riku y a ella paseando, como si fuesen una pareja más de las Islas del Destino. Lo cierto era que nunca se había imaginado a sí misma de esa manera con Sora y, ahora que lo intentaba, se daba cuenta de que en realidad no le hacía saltar de alegría, como había jurado que sucedería hacía apenas unos meses.

Bajó la cabeza y miró con una extraña expresión la dirección en la que se encontraba la cueva. Sonrió con tristeza mientras negaba con la cabeza. No sabía qué la había impulsado a terminar el dibujo que su amigo había comenzado. ¿Quería realmente compartir una fruta paopu con Sora? Ahora estaba convencida de que no. ¿Acaso había confundido lo que sentía por él? ¿O de verdad le quería como algo más, tal y como siempre había creído?

No. Nunca le había querido más que como querría a un buen amigo, a un amigo excepcional, a una persona imprescindible. Pero no lo amaba, no como ella había pensado al menos. Desde la madurez que sus quince años y medio le otorgaban, se daba cuenta de que se había hecho un auténtico lío en la cabeza.

Decidió no entrar en aquella cueva cargada de recuerdos y siguió andando, ensimismada, hasta llegar al puente de madera. Pasó por debajo de él y, al llegar al otro lado, alzó la vista para ver el montículo que surgía del agua y en el que se encontraba uno de los árboles que daban frutos en forma de estrella. Sonrió y, de forma silenciosa, se dio la media vuelta para subir al puente con la finalidad de llegar hasta esa roca. Aún no se creía que no se hubiese dado cuenta de su presencia. Se acercó lentamente, sin perder la sonrisita, y se paró a escasos centímetros de su espalda.

-¿Problemas de insomnio?

El chico estiró los labios y se giró hacia Kairi, sin dar muestras de haberse sorprendido.

-¿Y tú?

-Uhm, más o menos. No podía dormir-se sentó en el árbol y empezó a balancear las piernas, mirando al mar-. ¿No has venido con Sora?

-Sora es el único de nosotros tres que ahora mismo está durmiendo como un tronco. No me lo imagino saliendo de su casa a las dos de la mañana.

La pelirroja soltó una alegre carcajada mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ciertamente, su amigo era un vago y un dormilón. Miró a Riku durante unos instantes y luego desvió la vista, acordándose de todo lo que había estado pensando aquella noche.

-¿Os habéis decidido ya?-preguntó, con la intención de olvidarse de sus pensamientos.

El peliplata asintió levemente, cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo más seguro es que nos vayamos de aquí a unos días.

Kairi bajó la cabeza, entristecida. No dejaba de parecerle un poco injusto que sus amigos tuviesen que irse tan pronto y que la dejasen a ella otra vez en las Islas del Destino, sola. Suspiró y entrecerró los ojos. Le dolía que Sora volviese a separarse de ella, pero…Lo que sentía al pensar en el hecho de que Riku también se iría…Era una sensación tan punzante, tan…extremadamente….aguda…Como si miles de agujas le atravesasen lentamente el corazón, deleitándose con cada lágrima derramada, con cada llanto sofocado contra la almohada.

-¿Estás bien, Kairi?-preguntó el chico, acercándose a su amiga-Pareces…triste.

-No es nada, Riku-murmuró, estremeciéndose, mientras se esforzaba por sonreír-. Me alegro por vosotros dos…

-¿Seguro?

La chica frunció levemente el ceño, procurando asentir con la cabeza. Riku suspiró, negando levemente. No solo parecía triste, sino también enfadada…e incómoda. No estaba muy seguro de ese último sentimiento, pero no lo descartaba. Apoyó la espalda en el tronco y se cruzó de brazos, mirando de reojo a la pelirroja. Puede que no se sintiese a gusto por él, por todo lo que había pasado. Al fin y al cabo, incluso él mismo seguía sintiéndose incómodo con su propia presencia en algunas ocasiones.

-No seas duro contigo mismo-le dijo la chica un rato después al ver el ensimismamiento que se reflejaba en sus rasgos-, ¿vale, Riku?

-Solo pensaba en todo lo que…

-Eso mismo-se rio-. No pienses en eso. Lo que pasó, pasó. Lo importante es que estás aquí otra vez, ¿no?

Riku miró largamente a Kairi y sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Gracias, Kairi.

La joven sintió la tristeza que emanaba de su amigo y se bajó de un salto del árbol, colocándose frente a Riku. A falta de otro recurso mejor, Kairi rodeó fuertemente a Riku con los brazos mientras hundía la cabeza en su pecho.

-No quiero que estés triste-susurró, sonriendo al notar la mano de su amigo acariciando su pelo.

-Es imposible estar triste si estás tú cerca, Kairi.

-¡Lo digo en serio, Riku!

El rostro del chico adquirió un rictus serio y puso las manos en los brazos de su amiga, separándola de él. La joven se sonrojó al ver la intensidad con que Riku la miraba, pero no pudo desviar la vista. El peliplata agachó la cabeza hasta rozar la mejilla de Kairi con la suya propia.

-Yo también lo decía en serio-murmuró en su oído.

La pelirroja se estremeció y pasó los brazos por el cuello de su amigo, cerrando fuertemente los ojos al sentir unas incipientes lágrimas. Riku rodeó delicadamente la delgada cintura de la chica y puso una mano en su cabeza, apoyando la mejilla contra ésta.

-¿Por qué lloras?-le preguntó en un quedo susurro.

-No lo sé-contestó, sin saber si reír o seguir llorando.

Riku esbozó una torcida sonrisa y cogió a Kairi, sentándola sobre el tronco. Puso ambas manos en su cintura y la miró, alzando una ceja. La chica sonrió, pasándose un par de dedos por las mejillas, mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Es verdad, no tengo ni idea de por qué estoy llorando. Os tengo a ti y a Sora conmigo, debería de estar contenta, ¿verdad?

Riku asintió levemente, acariciando con cuidado el húmedo y sonrojado carrillo de la joven. La miró detenidamente a los ojos, serio, y suspiró mientras dejaba caer la cabeza a la par que negaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Riku?

-No puedo evitar preguntarme si no estarás triste por mi culpa. Quiero decir, por todo lo que he hecho, por todos los errores que he cometido-calló durante unos instantes, sin levantar la cabeza-. Kairi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro, Riku.

-Dime… ¿te he defraudado?

Kairi alzó la cabeza de su amigo y le pasó una mano por el flequillo, retirándoselo para poder verle con claridad los ojos.

-No. No quiero que pienses que me has defraudado. Creo que la razón de que esté triste es porque te veo a ti en ese estado. Me apena saber que tú sigues sin conseguir perdonarte a ti mismo.

-Es otra forma de decir que te sientes mal por mi culpa.

-¡Nada de eso, Riku!-le acercó a ella rodeándole el cuello con los brazos-¡No quiero que vuelvas a decir algo así! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!

Riku abrió momentáneamente los ojos, sorprendido, y abrazó a Kairi, hundiendo la cabeza en la base de su cuello.

-Pero es verdad-dijo, sintiendo cómo se erizaba la piel de su amiga al entrar en contacto con su aliento-. Si estás triste porque yo lo estoy, es lo mismo que decir que soy yo quien te provoca esa tristeza. Si estuviese contento, lo estarías tú también, ¿verdad?

El joven sonrió al no oír contestación alguna por parte de la chica y se separó de ella, pero apenas pudo dar un par de pasos hacia atrás; Kairi se había aferrado a sus manos para impedir que se alejase demasiado.

-Riku…

-¿Qué ocurre, Kairi?

La joven apretó fuertemente los dedos sobre la piel del peliplata y desvió la vista, cerrando después los ojos tan fuerte que las marcas de los párpados crearon profundos surcos.

-Prométeme que procurarás mostrarte más alegre, por favor. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos niños?-sonrió tristemente-Me gustaría que todo volviese a ser como antes.

-Sabes que no es posible, no después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero supongo que podría intentar apartarlo de mi mente, por lo menos cuando esté contigo.

Kairi abrió los ojos, todavía con una expresión entristecida en ellos que hacía que su brillo natural desapareciese. Riku suspiró y posó los labios sobre la frente de su amiga, tapada por el flamante y liso flequillo.

-No me gusta verte así-confesó el chico-. Cuando estás con Sora, pareces más feliz. Deberías de estar más tiempo con él, Kairi, antes de que nos vayamos.

-¡No te enteras, Riku!-gritó la joven, dándole ridículos golpes en el pecho.

-¿Kairi?

El peliplata agarró las muñecas de su amiga y la miró con una ceja en alto. Kairi sintió que las lágrimas comenzaban a emanar de sus ojos, pero no los cerró ni dejó de fijar la vista en Riku. El chico empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca, sin saber qué decir. No sabía por qué la pelirroja se había puesto a llorar, pero se sentía culpable.

-¡Yo quiero estar más tiempo contigo!

-Pero…

-¡Pero nada, Riku! ¡Te quiero! ¿Es que no eres capaz de entenderlo?

-Yo creía que…Sora y tú… ¿No habías comenzado tu viaje para encontrarle a él?

Kairi bajó la cabeza, mientras los hombros seguían temblándole sin que pudiese hacer nada por evitarlo. Se llevó una mano a la cara para secarse las lágrimas con el dorso, empezando a emitir gemidos angustiados.

-S-sí, pero también quería busc-buscarte a ti, Riku. Creía que quería a So-Sora, pero no…no le quiero como algo más que como a un buen a-amigo-sonrió tristemente-. Me di cuenta de ello cu-cuando te encontré-alzó una mano y le acarició el borde de la mandíbula-. Me sorprendió…tu aspecto, pero si no hub-hubieses podido recuperar tu verdadero cuerpo, no me hubiese importado en ab-absoluto. Te quiero, y me hubiera dado igual que siguieses t-teniendo un cuerpo de oscuridad.

Riku se quedó sin respiración. Kairi era tan pura, tan ingenua…No había perdido la fe en él, le seguía considerando aquel joven que soñaba con conocer otros mundos, sin dejar que todos los actos deplorables que había cometido desde que se fue de las Islas del Destino la influenciasen en su opinión con respecto a él. La joven separó las piernas y cogió al peliplata por la chaqueta, acercándola a ella. El chico no supo qué decir al sentir las piernas de Kairi rozar sus caderas.

-Para mí tú siempre serás Riku-sonrió abiertamente, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

-Kairi…

Riku levantó la barbilla de la pelirroja y posó la otra mano en su cintura, comenzando a acercar la cabeza a la de su amiga. Kairi le miró durante unos instantes antes de cerrar los ojos, pero el tan deseado beso no llegó.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo-susurró el chico, apartándose.

Kairi abrió los ojos con una extraña expresión, mezcla de desconcierto y pena, y fijó la vista en él, pidiendo una explicación. Riku se separó, cruzándose de brazos, y miró al cielo.

-Hay personas que nacen para amarse, pero no para estar juntas. Yo también te quiero, pero no podría estar contigo, Kairi.

-¿Por qué?

-Intenta entenderme. Eres el tesoro de mi mejor amigo y sé que, aunque no pusiese objeciones, le dolería vernos juntos. Sora te quiere, te adora. Eres su princesa, ¿no lo ves?

Kairi bajó la cabeza, llevándose una mano al pecho.

-Da igual lo que hagamos, siempre lo pasaremos mal, los tres. Si estoy contigo, Sora no podría vernos juntos y verle triste nos entristecería a los dos. Si en algún momento de mi vida estuviese con Sora, tú lo pasarías mal y yo también; Sora se daría cuenta y no estaría muy feliz al vernos así, ¿o sí?

El joven miró de reojo a la pelirroja, diciéndose que tenía razón. Se dio la vuelta, meditabundo, y se dedicó a observar las tranquilas aguas que rompían suavemente contra la roca.

-Kairi, solo me gustaría pedirte una cosa-dijo Riku, volviendo a mirar a la chica-. Por favor… no salgas con Sora. Sé que es egoísta por mi parte, pero al igual que él no podría soportar vernos a ti y a mí juntos, yo no podría aguantar que tú estuvieses con él sabiendo que me quieres y que derroché mi oportunidad por mi mejor amigo.

-Quiero a Sora, Riku, y no voy a jugar con sus sentimientos. Para mí, Sora es un amigo imprescindible, no podría tenerle como algo más. Salir con él sería engañarnos a los dos, y le aprecio demasiado como para causarle ese dolor.

-¿Entonces…?

-No estaré con ninguno de los dos, pero ya sabes que, aunque no estemos juntos, mi corazón te pertenece, Riku. Siempre te pertenecerá, pase lo que pase, ¿de acuerdo? Me da lo mismo lo que hagas, nunca voy a dejar de quererte.

Riku sonrió levemente y se giró, volviendo a mirar el mar. Kairi se bajó del árbol, acercándose al peliplata, y le tiró suavemente del chaleco para que se diese la vuelta. Cuando lo hizo, la chica esbozó una pequeña sonrisita.

-¿Puedo pedirte un favor, Riku?

-Claro.

Kairi se señaló los labios y Riku tragó saliva, nervioso.

-Bésame. Sólo quiero un beso tuyo, por favor.

El peliplata negó con la cabeza.

-No, Kairi. No puedes pedirme que te bese y que, después, te siga tratando como una amiga.

-Sería igual de duro para los dos-le cogió las manos-. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.

Riku chistó, cerrando los ojos, reticente. No es que no quisiera besarla, pero temía que, al hacerlo, un impulso mayor le instase a profundizar más hasta tal punto que, estaba seguro, no podría controlarse. Sabía que Kairi cedería; aunque fuese ingenua hasta cierto punto, en lo más hondo se su ser ella también quería unirse a Riku de esa manera, y eso era algo de lo que él tenía constancia, aunque su amiga todavía no lo sospechase. No podía hacerle algo así, no cuando todavía tenía en sus ojos el brillo de un incipiente deseo inocente.

-Sólo un beso-sentenció el chico, serio.

La joven asintió, sonriente. Riku posó ambas manos en la mandíbula de Kairi, que se colocó de puntillas a la par que él bajaba la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. La pelirroja suspiró, sintiendo los fríos labios del peliplata sobre los suyos. El chico juntó del todo los párpados, poniendo una mano en la nuca de Kairi y pasando con suavidad la lengua por los labios de ella. La pelirroja dio un respingo y se aferró al cuello de Riku, deseando que aquel beso no acabase nunca.

El chico sonrió en el beso, encantado con la torpeza de su amiga. Él se encargaba de mantener el ritmo, un ritmo lento y tranquilo para que Kairi pudiese seguirlo. Oyó un quedo gemido ahogado y se separó, abriendo los ojos. La joven los mantuvo cerrados unos instantes más hasta que decidió abrirlos.

-¿Por qué lloras ahora?

Kairi apoyó la frente en el pecho de su amigo y este la rodeó fuertemente con los brazos, suspirando, a la espera de una contestación.

-Porque te quiero.

Riku esbozó una triste sonrisa y puso una mano en la cabeza de la joven, separándola levemente de él para poder besarla en la frente.

-Sabía que no tendría que haberte besado.

Kairi colocó ambas manos en las caderas del chico, se puso de puntillas y le dio un casto beso en los labios, sonriente.

-De eso nada.

-¿No habíamos dicho que un solo beso?

-Te he pedido un beso, pero eso no significa que yo no pueda dártelos a ti.

Riku soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza, suspirando y mirando hacia otro lado. Tenía que pensar más detenidamente antes de hablar, luego pasaba lo que pasaba. El beso que le había dado su amiga era inocente, pero no por ello dejaba de inflamar la sangre en sus venas.

-Kairi, no vuelvas a besarme.

La joven se quedó estática, con una expresión triste en la cara. Riku se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y de la interpretación que Kairi le había dado. La abrazó fuertemente, apretándola contra él.

-Perdóname, no quería decir algo así. Es sólo que, si vuelves a besarme…

-Tranquilo.

-No quiero que te entristezcas.

-No estoy triste-sonrió, girando la cabeza y apoyando la mejilla en el pecho de su amigo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón-. Y no hay nada que perdonar. Sé lo que me quieres decir, Riku.

El joven la rodeó todavía más con los brazos, cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Kairi era increíble.

-Me gustaría decirte una cosa-se separó de él y le cogió de las manos, entrelazando los dedos-. Quiero que recuerdes este día.

Riku sonrió y la besó en la frente con cariño.

-Cómo olvidarlo.

-No me has entendido. Riku, este día…Será nuestro día. Para siempre, ¿vale? Si no vamos a estar nunca juntos, quiero tener un día, un solo día, para nosotros dos. Tú y yo; sin Sora, sin nadie más que nosotros.

El peliplata se quedó pensativo y giró la cabeza, alzándola para mirar la brillante luna. Sintió la mano de Kairi deslizándose, alejándose de la suya, y escuchó que rebuscaba en su bolsillo. La joven cogió delicadamente la mano de Riku y posó en ella un objeto de cinco puntas. El chico bajó la cabeza y miró el amuleto en forma de estrella, perplejo. No era como el que le había dado a Sora.

El Siempre juntos que Kairi le había dado era de color azulado con toques blanquecinos, con las conchas unidas por un suave cordel turquesa y, en el centro, el símbolo de los sincorazón, formado con una trabajada chapita de metal...No. Si lo estudiaba detenidamente, se daba cuenta de que lo había visto con anterioridad o, por lo menos, uno muy parecido, hacía años, cuando era un niño. Lo llevaba una chica, si no estaba confundido. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello y siguió estudiando el amuleto. Sonrió. Lo más enternecedor del objeto era el gracioso dibujo de una fruta paopu en una de las puntas de las conchas.

-¿Qué…?

-Es para ti. No hace falta que me lo devuelvas-sonrió y tapó el amuleto con su mano-. Quiero que lo tengas siempre contigo, para que me lleves allá a donde vayas. Recuerda que, por muy lejos que estemos, estaré a tu lado.

Riku giró la cabeza, pestañeó fuertemente y sonrió, volviendo a mirar poco después a su amiga y besándola en la mejilla tiernamente.

-¿Qué puedo darte yo para que me tengas contigo?

Kairi se rio.

-El recuerdo de tu beso es suficiente para mí. No era un capricho, Riku-su sonrisa se fue apagando lentamente-. De verdad quería besarte, lo necesitaba. No me sentía completa sin tener algo tuyo a lo que aferrarme. Porque te quiero, no puedes llegar a comprender cuánto, pero no me bastaba con imaginarme tu silueta cayendo del cielo. Ahora sé cómo es la textura de tus labios, y jamás podré olvidarme de ese ligero sabor a…

-Helado de sal marina-murmuró Riku, esbozando una extraña sonrisita.

La joven se sonrojó levemente y se llevó un par de dedos a los labios, asintiendo. Salado y dulce, ese era el sabor que se le había quedado.

-Te estaré esperando todos los días sentada en la orilla, recordando nuestro beso.

Riku acarició el cabello de Kairi, colocando algunos mechones tras su oreja, y pasó el pulgar por su mejilla.

-Tengo algo más para ti-bajó la cabeza y acercó los labios a la oreja de la chica-. Recuerda esta promesa: pase lo que pase, volveré, aunque solo sea para darte el beso que te mereces porque, como has dicho, este será nuestro día…por siempre. Y no habrá nada que me impida regresar.

Kairi emitió un trémulo suspiro y Riku no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa al sentir en su dedo una fina lágrima. Nunca había visto a su amiga llorar tanto como aquella noche.

-¿Vas a dejar alguna lágrima para cuando me vaya, o piensas derramarlas todas hoy?

-No voy a llorar-afirmó, mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque sé que volverás. Por mucho que tardes, sé que estarás de nuevo a mi lado. Y, además…-alzó la mano del chico en la que todavía reposaba el amuleto y sonrió cálidamente-Estaremos siempre juntos, ¿verdad?

Riku asintió y guardó la estrella, cogiendo la mano de Kairi y echando a andar por el puente tranquilamente. Fueron hasta el embarcadero, dejando la barca en la que había venido la joven en esa isla y subiéndose a la del peliplata. Llegaron a la isla principal en poco tiempo, tras haber estado parados durante unos minutos en mitad del mar, observando la brillante luna. Riku se bajó de un salto y ayudó a Kairi a salir de la balsa, amarrándola fuertemente al embarcadero.

-Será mejor que cada uno se vaya a su casa, ya es bastante tarde.

La pelirroja hizo un gesto afirmativo y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Riku, que la miró con una ceja en alto.

-El chico suele acompañar a la chica hasta su casa, ¿no?

Riku se rascó la frente, divertido. Ambos anduvieron hacia el hogar de Kairi en el más absoluto silencio, oyendo de fondo el leve murmullo de las olas.

-Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado-acarició cariñosamente la barbillita de la chica-. Nos vemos mañana, ¿vale?

La pelirroja se puso de puntillas y volvió a unir los labios con los de Riku, sonriendo. El joven puso las manos en las caderas de su amiga y respondió rápidamente al beso. A pesar de que le había dicho que no le besase, prefería con mucho sentir los suaves y cálidos labios de la joven contra los suyos, aunque tuviese que reprimirse. Ya le era imposible concebir el mundo sin los dulces besos de Kairi.

-Hasta mañana, Riku-susurró la chica, separándose lentamente de él.

El peliplata sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, andando hacia su hogar. Kairi se giró y dio la vuelta a la casa, trepando por el árbol para entrar en su habitación a través de la ventana. Era preferible hacer algo así que tentar a la suerte abriendo la puerta principal.

Se tiró en la cama, sin perder la sonrisa, y miró con aire soñador el cielo estrellado, suspirando.

''_Pase lo que pase, volveré, aunque solo sea para darte el beso que te mereces porque, como has dicho, este será nuestro día…por siempre. Y no habrá nada que me impida regresar. ''_

Se llevó las manos al corazón y cerró los ojos.

No importaba que Riku se fuese de las Islas del Destino. Ambos compartían una fuerte promesa, un vínculo inquebrantable.

Eso les mantendría unidos…por muy grandes que fuesen las distancias.

.0.0.0.

Bueno, pues espero que os haya gustado el fic y que dejéis reviews ^^ OMG cómo adoro a esta pareja *-* Ok, la historia de Sora y Kairi es muy bonita y todo eso…pero nunca me ha terminado de cuajar XD ¡Arriba el Rikai!

P.D: ¡Respeto la pareja de Sora y Kairi, eh! ¡Lo digo en serio!

Bye!


End file.
